Little Red
by Elisabet Onodera
Summary: [Discontinued] AU, (All Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou romantica pairings.) Misaki, is a wolf hybrid. After being abandoned by his family, he found himself a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Living his life, everyday struggling to keep his identity secret. Akihiko spends his days fulfilling his duties as the future king, trying to protect his kingdom from the wicked.
1. Stranger Danger

**Little Red**

* * *

 **A/N** : This story Contains both Junjou romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I didn't mark this as a crossover as it is easier to locate the story if it's in one fandom.

Warning: This story may contain some violence, Rated M for safety. Contains Hybrids, for example: neko hybrids, bunnies, wolfs etc.

Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Stranger Danger**

* * *

Misaki was wandering on the little, rocky path to his house. The hole village was filled with small shops that had just been opened. The _moon market_ had just started, it only took place every other year. People where eager to find the rarest things, like _potions_ and _magic_ _charms_. Though, many people did not believe in _magic_ and _mystical creatures._ But it didn't really bother Misaki too much. He was too busy searching for normal vegetables and other foods. People had been bumping into him several times, and it had just been making his feel more uncomfortable. Misaki didn't really like crowded places, you could say that he is quite a loner.

Opening the door, Misaki went into his house. He took off his black jacket and hung it up at the hook in the hallway. Taking off his shoes on the _genkan*,_ he went into his kitchen, and started packing up his foods and placed them on his counter. He noticed the little paper bag with apple seeds and picked them up.

 _'I hope these will grow well!'_ Misaki thought.

It was spring, the flowers had just started to peek out of the ground. The birds had started to come back, everything was in just in place. Winter was always a hard time for Misaki, the urge to just walk out in the woods and hunt his own food was strong. But he couldn't even take the guilt of not apologizing if the bumped into someone. So how in the world would he be able to kill? His parents would always be taking care of the food in the winter, but after the accident, everything was out of place. He had abandoned his village, friends and his own brother. He didn't want cause anyone trouble, so he thought the best option was to run away.

Making his way out of the kitchen, he walked out to his backyard. It was full of plants, everything from apple trees, to medicinal plants. Misaki didn't go to hospitals for normal check-ups. He didn't want anyone to know what he was hiding under his red hood. So he took it in his own hands, and started making his own medicines. He took out the apple seeds from the pocket of his blue shorts, and started digging a little hole in the ground with his hands, and when finished. He put an apple grain in the little hole, he then stood up and started searching for his watering can.

"Oi, you there!" Said a unfamiliar voice.

Misaki was startled by the sudden voice. He looked around to find the person who just called for him, and was met by a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Are you lost, sir?" Misaki asked curiously.

People didn't really go this far into the woods on purpose, it was either because they had a death wish, or were lost.

"No, I was just wanted to know if you'd sell some of those apples, they really look delicious. And I kind of forgot to eat breakfast, so I'm quite hungry.."

Misaki looked at the young boy questionably.

 _'Well, he does look quite slender. And I guess one apple wouldn't do any harm."_ Misaki thought.

A shy smile laid upon Misaki's lips as he nodded to the blond boy. He walked towards one of the apple trees, and searched for the biggest, and reddest of them. He was very happy that he would be able to help the boy. He didn't really get to meet new people, as he was living in the middle of nowhere.

He reached out for the apple he had spotted, he took it from the apple tree and polished it with his shirt. "I hope you don't mind if I missed a spot or two." He said with a nervous smile on his lips.

"Of course not!" The blond boy said hysterically, tugging his sleeve.

 _'I won't judge him for being nervous, this is quite an uncomfortable situation..'_ Misaki told himself. Misaki handed the apple to the boy, smiling sheepishly. "Thank you! ...By the way.. what's your name?" The boy said hastily, looking at the apple he was giving just moments ago.

"Oh, my name is Misaki Takahashi. Sorry for not introducing myself from the beginning.." Misaki said with a chuckle, nervous as he was. "My name is Shinobu Takatsuki, nice to meet you." The blond boy said as he bowed. "Nice to meet you too..." Misaki mumbled as he looked down, glancing at his feet. Both of them were very uncomfortable, as they both stayed quiet. "Well, I should probably take my leave." Shinobu said as he hastily walked away from Misaki, turning around he said loudly. "See you around Takahashi-kun!"

.

.

.

 _'Well, that was weird...'_

* * *

 **A/N** : A _"genkan"_ is the place where you put your shoes in a Japanese house.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review if it was to your liking!


	2. Pinned Butterflies

**Little Red**

 **A/N** : Thank you very much for all the positive reviews I got on the last chapter. I've been trying to write longer chapters, but so far I haven't been able to write as often as I would have liked to. School keeps one very busy sometimes you know..

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Pinned Butterflies**

* * *

It was morning, birds were chirping, and Misaki was walking around in his little house. With sleepy eyes, he started to prepare for breakfast, he took out two eggs and cracked them open over the frying pan. Not really caring if some parts of the eggshell were left with the actual egg.

Sitting down by the table, he started eating the breakfast he had just cooked. The scent of omelets was still in the air. The boy smiled brightly as he took his first bite out of the omelets. ' _You've done it again Misaki! The omelets are really delicious!'_ He told himself as he smiled proudly down at the omelets.

After finishing his breakfast, he put on his red coat and walked out of the door, only to be greeted by a cold breeze. Leeves flew around, the grass was swaying and the wind howled.

 _This wasn't a good sign_.

Walking carefully on the rocky path trying not to stumble, Misaki took out his cell phone. He pressed on a button to see what time it was, only to realize that the café he was headed to wasn't going to open anytime soon. He sighed in relief, knowing that he didn't have to hurry.

He stared in awe at the big, cherry blossom tree he walked by, he's heard the stories of this tree. The tree that'll bring youth, to the one who brings him what he seeks for. Of course, Misaki knew this was only a story, a myth. A horror story people would tell each other at the campfire. And a story adults told their bad behaving children, to scare them.

' _Just another lie._.' He told himself with a saddened expression on his face.

He continued to follow the little path until he came into a small sized village. Most of the houses were red, but some where also yellow. Each house had a small backyard, some where filled with decorations, like garden gnomes or pink flamingos. While other were just plain, nothing in particular. Just grass, nothing more, nothing less. Just one word could describe them. Boring.

He looked up at the sky, seeing it was clear blue, not a single cloud to be seen. He inhaled the cold air surrounding him. Taking slow steps, one foot after another. He didn't really feel like going out today, everything felt like it was totally out of place. His hands folded into fists, nails digging harshly into his skin. Memories of his past showed up in his mind, his mother's terrified look, his brother's pleading, and the word that broke him completely, the word that made his happiness fade away, only to be replaced by fear, anger & sorrow. Making him realize what he really was.

 _A monster_.

The words were echoing inside his head, he tried to pull himself together. Shaking his head, he reached out to grab his phone inside of his pocket.

09:13 am

He sighed deeply, ' _Still too early_..'

* * *

Taking a peek out of the little window of the limousine, Akihiko frowned. All that he could think of was the people outside, walking on the streets. They all looked so happy, just the clear thought disgusted him. The world wasn't fair, well, it had never been fair to him. Being the crown prince of the kingdom, he had to follow everyone's expectations. He just wanted the freedom he was never going to be given.

Silently, he opened the door of the limousine. He went outside and took a look at the sign that was hanging over the entrance of the little café his chauffeur had stopped in front of. ' _Pinned Butterflies, huh? That's an unusual name for a café.._ ' He thought as he took a step forward.

The café was painted red with large, windows with white frames. Inside, the café was decorated with round, wooden tables with chairs around them, and small sofas placed against the walls. As he stepped inside, a little bell rang above the door which caught some of the workers` attention. He looked around trying to find the brown haired person he seeked for. Until he saw a wavering hand in the back of the café. He walked over to the table, trying not to bump into one of the waitresses and get coffee all over his dress shirt.

The brown haired man frowned as their eyes made contact. "Took you long enough." The brunette said annoyed, guiding his coffee up to his lips. "Nice to see you too, old friend." Akihiko said sarcastically, sitting down on the chair across the brunette. "Now, let's get everything straight. What is the problem?" He said with a serious expression. Letting out a sigh, the brunette reached for his bag and pulled out a letter.

The letter had a strangely familiar mark on it, concern started consuming his entire being. Knowing that this wasn't a good sign, Akihiko held back a gasp. "This is serious, Akihiko. Just give them what they want and you won't have to deal with them again." The brunette said with a serious expression on his face, as he handed the letter to the silver haired one.

"You can't shy away now. He might not have as much power as you may have, but he is still very powerful."

Akihiko sighed. "What if I don't want to do as he says?" He told the brunette, raising a brow. "He knows we can't make all of them disappear. This is all foolishness. Even if we tried destroying all of them, there will always be one of them left out there."

"Don't be a fool, Akihiko!" The brunette rose from his seat as he slammed his fist onto the table. Scowling, he looked him in his eyes. People glared at them with confused expressions on their faces.

"They are monsters! They do not deserve to live among us, do you even know how much trouble they can cause us?!" He called out.

Akihiko stared at the irritated brunette as he sighed. "Still, you can't make me change my decision." He averted his eyes from the brunette and rose from his seat. "I hope you'll have a wonderful day, old friend." Akihiko said as he headed for the door.

He could hear the brunette calling for him to come back, though. He should have already known that the mighty Usami Akihiko _doesn't_ follow orders.

* * *

 **A/U** : Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked this chapter!

Have a great day!


End file.
